Angels don't like attitude
by puppylove226959
Summary: Yet another pathetic spanking story.I'm sorry to you who don't like these kind of stories and to you who do, because its a terrible ending. O-o And anyone who actually might like this fic and reviews can you tell me if I should try writing a slash fic?


SAM DIDN'T LISTEN TO REASON

Castiel forrowed his brow. He had an emotion. Or so, it seemed...like...frustration...

" to understand, that the choices you are making are not just."

"Yeah? You think I didn't figure that,Cas?"

"Do not call me...that. I have a name. Please use it."

"Oh?So, its okay for Dean to call you Cas?"

Castiel frown, not sure how to answer to that.

"This isn't about Dean, nor I. Its about you Sam."

"Whatever."

"You can't put it off forever."

"You do realize those are DEMONS I've been destroying?"

"Yes, Sam.I do realize , thats not the point."

"Than whats the point,huh?You think You guys can just beam down or whatever it is you do

and start ordering us around?! I mean Dean and I had it pretty tough before you guys showed up!"

"Us...GUYS...are angels of the Lord Sam!"

"I don't care!"

Castiel wanted to call on that being obvious, with the whole drinking demon blood,but decided to keep silent.

"I am not at fault for this Sam...Therefore you have no right to raise your voice at me."

Castiel was showing a hit of irritation.

"I can if I want",Sam mumbled, sounding like a spoiled kid.

"Repeat that Sam".

Sam looked up at Castiel and peered into his eyes.

"I said...I can...if I WANT".

Castiel thought at this for a few seconds.

"I . Come here, Sam."

"Why?"

"Because, I said, so."

"Thats not a good reason,dude."

"Tell me, Sam, What reason have you for your attidude toward me?"

"I'm just mad... being...bossy and stuff."

" are being childish. Come here."

Castiel went to advance on Sam,but he pulled away.

"No!Back off Castiel!Leave me alone!"

"Sam you are not doing yourself any favors. I can come and get you, however I'm giving you a choice to be reasonable."

"Why do you want me to come to you?"

"."

"I'm sorry...what?"

"....I'm going spank you Sam."

"Oh,why didn't you say...wh-what?! You can't be serious?"

"I do not Jest,Sam"

Castiel was now beside Sam and with a firm hold on his forearm.

"And now that I had to come over to you,you shall suffer the consequences."

"Like what?"

"I had only plan to give you three firm swats to your backside, but now you just made it worst."

"I wouldnt like that,either way."

"Perhaps not,though I think you would of perferred it more than that of the spanking you'll soon recieve."

Sam winced at that word.

Gently, Castiel guided Sam over to the couch.

Once he had Sam settled across his lap, he raised his hand and landed the first swat.

Sam was knew that with Castiel being an Angel, it would HURT, but he did not expect to be reduced to tears so quickly.

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

"Please! Stop!I-I can't...!No m-more! Cas! Please!"

Poor Sam was brought into a sobbing mess and Castiel wasn't even using half his strength. Actually he was using ONLY the full strength of his vessel.

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

As he kept smacking in a slower beat,he asked, "Why are you over my knee being spanked young man?"

"OW!I don't even kn-know! I don't really!Please let me go!"

Sam threw his hands back in an last effort to protect his blazing butt.

Castiel just moved his hand away in an easy moment like it was really nothing and pinned them to the small of his back.

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

"Perhaps its because of the disrespect you had shown me? When I was trying to guide you?Help you change your ways?"

"Yes!I"m sorry!Just let me go!"

"You are not sorry! I will not let you go until you are!"

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

"No!I am ss-sorry!Cas,really!I am!"

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

"Then why did I have to remind you why you are in this position,hm?"

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

"I'm not lying!When are...you gonna stop?!"

"When you are truely sorry"

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

"I said I am!"

"I'm not convinced. Sam, if you want up, you have to BE sorry and mean it."

"I'm sorry...really!You think I want to freaking be here!For an angel...your an idiot!OW!"

*DEADLY SILENCE*

"Get up."

"Huh?Hey, Cas,I..."

"Please..."

Sam slowly stands feels terribly bad,but says nothing. No point adding fuel to the fire. Besides his punishment is not done yet.

"Take down your jeans"

"Please...I'm...sorry...really...I am...very...sorry"

"I don't doubt it. Take them down and your briefs,too."

Hands trembling, Sam slowly unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans to his knees.

"Just take them off. Otherwise...we will be here a long time."

Joy....

"Yes sir..." Sam did so.

"Remove your briefs"

"Can't...you?"

"Its not a request young man.

"But,I..."

"ONE"

"Please..."

"TWO...I'd better not get to three..."

Without any other option,sam does so and is pulled back a cross Castiels lap again.

Sam says nothing,because Castiel doesn't seem up to debate for listening. He just lies there and takes the pain.

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACSMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACSMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-

After what seemed like a long game of torture,Castiel rubbed the small of Sams back.

"Shh...Its over...Your forgiven Sam...Shh..."

"Why...did you...?Hurts bad...!"

"Shh...I know...Its over"

Castiel has Sam lay on his stomach onto the couch and gently lays a blanket over him.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I'm just going to go to check on Dean."

"I'll come with you...", Sam reaches for his jeans and briefs.

"No 'll rest"

Castiel touches his fingers to Sams forhead and casts him into sleep.

***************************************************************************************

After one hour Castiel decided to go back to the hotel to check on Sam.

Sam was still asleep. He looked so,peaceful...innocent...young. Castiel could not believe what the young hunter had been through...what he'd be up against.

Castiel carefully removed the blanket and was surprised to find many bruises on Sam's bottom. Castiel didn't realize he had been that firm with Sam and decides to leave again.

*******************************************************************************************************

Castiel wanders around the pharmacy,but can't find whatever he is lookin for. Not that he knows.

"Do you `need any help?" a young female worker asked him.

"Yes. Do you have anything for pain?"

"Well what kind of pain?"

"From being hit?"

"Okay,come here."

"This shelf basically has every pain reducing creams known to man."

"Try praying"

The girl ignores his last words.

"Which one can I buy for this much?"

"$1.00? Not here. You should try aloa vera."

She gets him a bottle.

"It works great. Anyway,good luck."

"Thankyou"

************************************************************************************************************

"Sam. I'm glad to see you up. Although, I told you to lay on the couch"

"Dude!If your gonna beat my butt again,tell me now and I'll get on my knees and beg for forgiveness!"

"Thats not off your jeans and briefs again please."

"But,you just said...I knew it!"Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"I will spank you again if need be."

Defeated Sam did so.

"Lay on your stomach"

Sam lays onto his stomach.

"I'm going to apply this onto you"

"Thanks,but I can do it myself."

"Sam I did this to you,so I want to ease your pain"

"You feel guilty?"

"No."

"Okay. But,its embarassing. I'm not some baby with diaper rash."

"Sam, I know that.I'm the last being you have to be embarrassed , I did spank you not long ago now"

"Yeah, thanks for that",Sam says sarcastically.

"Your very wecome Sam"

O-o

"No, Cas. I was being sar....uhh...nevermind."

"Lay down"

Sam does so. He's hates to admit it, but he's not as in embarrassed as he thought. Still anything is better than going through that Hell.

_Sorry about the crummy ending guys :/_


End file.
